The Apartment
by Zelda Serenity
Summary: Serena just broke up with the boyfriend Seiya. He promised to let her and her daughter live there, but what happens when he goes back on his word. Who will come storming back in to Serena's life bringing out secrets that should stay hidden.
1. Chapter 1

"So, he, he left you?!" Raye sputtered out.

Serena was having Lunch at a small café in the Juban district. That just so happened to be owned by one of her best friends, Lita Kino. Five girls were crammed in to a booth discussing, or also known as random high pitched shrieks, Serena's latest predicament.

"Yup!" Serena said matter a factly "Just like that. He told me he didn't have time for this relationship anymore. It wasn't going anywhere and that me and my bastard daughter needed to stop _cramping_ his style."

"Wait till I see him again. I am going to beat the living crap out of him!" Lita pounded her fist on the table in anger.

Amy, always the sensible one, "Serena, where are you and Rini going to live? There is no way that you can afford that rent on your own. I mean, it's a penthouse in the Azabu district."

"You can live with me!" Mina cried.

"No, Mina. Thank you anyway. Seyia said I could live in the place for half the rent. Which means I will have to get a day job though. I'll just ask my mom to watch Rini during the day or put her in day care."

"There is no way in hell he is being that nice. What's the catch, Serena" Lita never liked Seyia and she knew that something was up with this "so called" deal.

"Well, he said it when we were fighting" _He also said be ready to deal with the consequences. _"I don't think I can even afford half of the rent. But, when I looked on-line for places in my price range… ew." Serena shuttered. "I just can't raise Rini in those places."

"Serena, we are all here for you. We will always be here for you. Rini is a daughter to all of us. We all helped raise her after your last great crisis and we will do it again." Raye said with determination in her eyes.

"Thanks guys. I love you all so much." Serena said with tears in her eyes, " I just wish I knew what Seyia was thinking right now."

**In an office building in down town Tokyo**

Seiya Kou looked out his 30 story window of his posh office at Tokyo. He turned around and watched as his young hot secretary buttoned up her top.

_Man, I love being single. But, what am I going to do about my apartment? I just can't pay for Serena to live there._

He loved Serena. She was the most beautiful thing that had ever come in to his life. Long legs, golden hair and blue eyes he could get lost in for days. He was ready to play daddy to be with her. Or, he though he was. He constantly watched his brothers go out with models and pick up random girls at night and then tell him stories the next day. He was one of the best lawyers in Tokyo for kami's sake. And he was just as good looking as his brothers, if not better! So, he broke up with Serena. Losing her was horrible but the bright side was no more little four year old going everywhere with them.

No more picking up toys and teaching her how to potty train. He was a free man now. He would get someone else just as pretty as Serena, if not better looking. But, for now he would just have to have every woman he could get his hands on.

"Mr. Kou?" His secretary poked her head in the door. "It is time for your meeting."

"Thank you, Heather. I will be right there."

Seiya walked to the conference room. They were welcoming a new member to their team. The president of the firm, Mr. Chamberlain, sat at the front of the table. Next to him was a man who had ebony hair and a tanned skin.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, I want to welcome to our team Mr. Darien Shields. He graduated from Harvard Law top of his class. He has been practicing in the States for a year now and we are lucky to have him." Mr. Chamberlain said proudly.

"Thank you, Mr. Chamberlain. I am proud to be back in Tokyo and working for Chamberlain and Sons" said Darien.

As they were walking out of the meeting Seiya went to go meet the infamous Darien Shields. He had heard of him, for he won a huge case when he was just interning at a law firm.

"Seiya Kou" he extended his hand.

"Darien Shields" they shook hands.

"Are you glad to be back in Tokyo, I hope it hasn't changed much?"

"No, it's wonderful to be back." _Just hoping I don't run in to any old ghosts._

"So, where are you living?"

"Just in a hotel right now. I was going to start looking this weekend but I heard there is a shortage of good places in Tokyo now."

"Very true." Then an idea struck him. "Hey, I have a place that you can rent. It's a penthouse in the Azabu district."

"Are you serious! I'll take it. When can I move in?

"Let me just make a phone call" Seyia smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT SEIYA! YOU PROMISED!" Serena yelled in to the phone. A small little girl with pink hair in ordango's sucked her thumb as she looked on.

"Serena, I just can't let you live there for that cheap. I am sorry. He signed a lease and I told him that he could move it at midnight"

"You what! My daughter and I have no where to live! How could you! Did you ever love me?" Tears began to fall down her face.

Seiya sighed. He did love her but he was putting his foot down. "Serena, you have six hours to pack your stuff. The furniture is mine. I rented the place furnished."

"Well, Seiya Kou, I guess I am in for in interesting night. I am not leaving! I don't care if he has a lease!" With that she hung up and slumped down to the floor.

"Mommy?" The small girl went and curled up in her lap. "Please don't cry. I will be weally weally good."

Serena laughed and pulled the small girl close. "My small lady. You are the best thing in my life. Everything will be okay. I promise."

"Mommy, are we introwuble?"

"I hope not…"

**Later that night. To be exact, Midnight.**

Serena had just laid Rini down in her bed. Rini thought it would be better if she slept with her so her mommy would not be sad. She was getting ready to stand her ground and tell whomever it was that she was not leaving.

At around 12:45 she figured that maybe this new landlord was not coming at all, until the door opened.

The door opened! She assumed banging and yelling. Oh, he must have a key. Duh! After all he did lease the place.

Darien pulled his luggage behind him. This is a really nice place he thought. It was close to the apartment that he had when he lived here four years ago.

Darien placed the key in the lock. The door opened and he looked in. WOW! This place is gorgeous! What a view. He walked in to the living room only to be stared at by a very familiar blond.

"Darien?"

"Serena?"

"What are you doing in my apartment?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing in MY apartment?" Serena was about to faint. Darien Shields in her apartment. Oh, the built up anger she had just looking at his gorgeous face was about to be unleashed.

"Your apartment!? Oh no sweetheart. This is my apartment. I have a lease with my name on it. I am paying good money to live here and I was promised this place." He looked at the blond. She was just as beautiful as she was the day he left her at the airport.

"Sweetheart!" She would not be patronized. "Well, Mr. Shields, you have been misinformed. You can take that lease back to Mr. Kou and get your money back."

"I AM NOT GETTING MY MONEY BACK! NOW GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

"I DARE YOU TO CALL THE COPS!"

"MEATBALL BRAIN! I have had a long day. I am not paying for another hotel room when I have paid more than enough to rent this place. This lease is signed agreement. I will take you to court!" He felt like he was back in the Arcade where he would squabble with this meatball head for hours.

"MEATBALL BRAIN! Oh my god! You are a lawyer! Not another lawyer. I can't take it! Manipulative little pieces of sh…"

"Mommy?"

A small pink haired girl in pajamas came out of the room blanket in tow.

"Now look what you did Darien" she shot his an evil glare.

She picked up the little girl. "Shh baby. It's alright. The mean man here was just leaving."

He could not believe his eyes. Serena had a child. His Serena! The little girl could be no older than… four. Oh my god! It can't be.

"Serena, I am not leaving."

"Just you wait till I get her back to bed and then we will discuss this" and she stormed back in to the room with the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty minutes later a very exhausted Serena came out of the master bedroom and slumped down on the black leather couch across from him.

"Okay, we have to keep it down. We are adults now, Darien. We can't yell at one another like I was fourteen again at the Crown Arcade."

"Serena?"

She looked over at him. Bright blue eyes stared in to his midnight blue ones.

"Serena, look while you were in there I was thinking. Why don't we just share the apartment? I know…"

"I except" She cut him off.

"You what?"

"I except. Look I am not dumb. I have my daughter to think about. I have little money and I have to start looking for a job tomorrow. I would be stupid not to take it."

"Fine."

"Okay then. Follow me" And she started to list the rules.

"You can have the guest room. It has its own bath. The food in the fridge in mine. I will not be feeing you, Shields. Please, do not make any noise after eight. Rini is asleep by then. You can have the office as well. I don't need it. Please do not delete my DVR shows. It is the only sanity I get. I am not a maid. Keep your room clean and do your own laundry. My daughter is four, so please do not bring any women over. Any questions?"

"Well, Ms. Tsukino, since I am paying the rent let me tell you something. As you remember, I am cleaner than you, so I am not a maid and I will not pick up after you. I also get off of work late and I like to cook so I will use the kitchen anytime I like. Thanks for the office in that case make sure your daughter stays out of it. I do not baby-sit and I have needs so since, once again, I am paying the rent so if I want to have women over I want!"

"FINE!"

She turned on her heals and walked down the hall. "GOOD NIGHT MR. SHEILDS!"

Serena crawled in to bed. Of all the things that could have happened to her this had to.

Flashback

Serena sat in the Crown Arcade with her friends.

"Guys I have something to tell you."

"Spit it out Sere" Mina said.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT! MEATBALL HEAD! OH MY GOD! DOES DARIEN KNOW?!" Raye shouted.

"Keep it down. Not yet. I am going to call him later today and try to catch him before class. I never get to talk to him. I've barely said two words to him in three months and now this."

"How far along are you?" Amy asked.

"Three months. I guess I got pregnant the night before he left for America. I don't want to ruin his life but he has to know. He is the father."

_Serena made the call at 1 am so it would be 1 pm his time._

"Hello?" Darien asked as he picked up the phone.

"Darien, It's Serena."

"Serena… Hey… Look I have been meaning to call you…"

"It's okay I know that you are busy. Look I have something very imp.."

He cut her off. "I know. Serena. I am busy and I have been thinking that maybe it is better if while I am here that we not do this. I don't want to hurt your feelings and I do love you its just that I can't take the pressure of me and you with school."

"Excuse me? Are you breaking up with me Darien?"

"No, I just think me need a break."

"A break… A BREAK! I can't believe you! Don't ever talk to me, EVER, again do you understand me!" and she slammed down the phone and began to cry.

Holding her daughter close she began to cry. I hope he never finds out. He doesn't deserve her or me for that matter.


	4. Chapter 4

Darien lay awake in his new room.

_Could that little girl be his? _She is four and he left four years ago. Serena is not that cruel though. She is the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him, and he let her go. Well, she didn't give him much choice.

He had thought that it would be better for them if they took a break. He was so busy he could not stand the thought of he being so upset about him not calling. She deserved anyone but him. So when she called that day he just told her. She would have told him right? I bet she was so upset that she just started to sleep around.

This angered Darien, anyone touching her. How dare she be such a slut! Going out because she was so upset and getting knocked up. He tried to call but she would not take his calls. She ingorned him like the plague. He finally gave up and spent all of his time with his studies. Andrew would have told him if the baby was his… would he?

I am not going to think about this anymore. I have a great new job. A wonderful apartment… _and I get to see her everyday._ With that Darien fell asleep.

Morning

Darien woke to singing.

" Oh, how much is that baby in the window? The one with the pink fluffy hair!"

"That me!" sung Rini in her chair.

"Oh, how much in the baby in the window? The one with the food on her face!"

"That me, again!" she sung putting some pancakes in her mouth and swaying side to side.

"Oh, how much in that baby in the window? I give you ten dollars for her!"

"No momma! I wurf lest one millions!" Rini said seriously!

"Oh, are you now?"

"Yup!" she said nodding her little pink haired head up and down while holding pancakes in each hand.

"Okay, I will write the man a check for millions."

Darien look into the kitchen at the sight before him. A beautiful Serena singing with her melotic voice to a toddler with pink ordangos shoving pancakes in to her mouth.

"HI MISTER!" Rini cried. "Want some panicake? It berry good."

"Um, I''' pass but thank you. Serena, about last night.."

"No worries, Darien. I made you some coffee. I know how much you need it in the morning. Don't think that I am sharing with you, if you could just pick up some more at the store. I didn't drink it but, Seyia did and that was the last of it."

"Oh. Oh! You lived here with Seiya?"

Serena nodded. "He left me to be with the rest of the girls in Tokyo."

"That meany man makes my mommy cry but, its otay. I sleeped wif her and make her happy!"

Darien couldn't help but to smile. "What a big girl you are to help your mommy!"

"I am! Plus, he not my daddy anyaways. My daddy lives in..."

"That's enough Rini. Mina will be here to pick you up soon and take you to the park. Mommy has an interview downtown."

"YAY! Auntie Mina. Darien do you like the park?"

"Sure do."

"You want to take me there? I am good at playing and I can ride on your back and.."

"Rini!"

"Sorry momma."

Darien just laughed. This child was so cute. But, he would not get attached. He had things to do. "Well, thanks for the coffee. I'll be heading to work now."

"Byebye hamsome!" Rini yelled!

"Rini? Why do you so these things to me? Small Lady?"

"Hum momma?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Oh yes!"

"Will you not talk about your daddy around Darien?"

"Like a secret?"

"Yes, baby. Like a secret."

"Oh, I like secrets!"

"Thanks good, baby. So you promise mommy, Rini?"

"Yup!"

"Okay baby girl! Let's get to cleaned up for the park."

Darien poked his head back into his room. What could she be hiding?


	5. Chapter 5

Darien could not decide what to do. Should he punch Seyia in the face for trying to throw Serena and Rini out on the streets like that? He sure as hell wanted to. Two could play this game and Darien was hell bent on winning.

"Seyia! Thank you for the great apartment. I was really worried that I was not going to find anything at all. You know with this housing market"

"What are friends for?" Almost scared to ask, but he had to since Serena was not returning his phone calls, "You didn't have any problems, did you?"

"Problems?" Darien was ready to bring out the big guns "Oh no. When I was moving in this beautiful woman and her and the cutest little girl were moving out. Man, this woman. She was sexy as hell. Nice ass, beautiful breasts, long legs, and blue eyes I could just swim in. You know what I mean?"

Darien could see Seyia getting angry. He face started to get red and he began squeezing his hands together in tight fists. The whites of his knuckles beginning to show.

"She said she would be out soon and then the little girl asked where they were going to live. I guess she had nowhere to go so I asked her to stay. You never know what I'll get out of it man." Darien winked as he nudged Seyia.

"Ser.. Ser… Serena is living with you…? With you in the penthouse?" Seyia managed to stutter out.

"Oh, you know her? Well of course you do you were her landlord. I mean what kind of heartless man would I be if I left such a beautiful damsel in distress and her child homeless. Well man, thanks again. I got to get to work. Chamberlain gave me the Pearson Case."

Seyia just stood there furious. HIS SERERA LIVING WITH THAT MAN! What!? The Pearson case! That was his too. Darien Shields better watch out.

Across town Serena had been from job interview to job interview. She was meeting the girls at the Crown Arcade. "I need a job. I need to be able to take care of myself and Rini. I did it before and I can do it again. As soon as I do I will get as far away from Daddy Darien as possible "

Serena saw Raye and Lita sitting at a table.

"Oh, look who is early! It's a miracle." Raye shouted waving her arms in the air as if a miracle really did happen.

"Shove it Raye. I need some junk food and fast. Actually, we should be drinking right now after the night I had. Do you think that Andrew finally got a liquor license?" Serena yelled to the back of the Arcade "ANDREW. I NEED THREE PATRON SHOTS! Girls, would you like anything?"

"Do I need to march downtown and kick Seiya's ass?" Lita was mad as hell. How could anyone hurt Serena like that.

"Oh, yeah. For what he's done to me I think you better be ready to get your G.I. Jane on."

"MOMMY!" Rini came running in with Mina and Ami in tow jumping up in the booth and kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Sere, I don't know how you do it but I think I need a nap." Mina said exhausted and dramatically dropping her head on the table.

"Oh, Mina. She is not that bad. You are just out of shape." Amy replied.

"Oh, honey you better wake up for the story I am about to tell you." Serena said. "Just you wait."

Mina's head popped up so fast I thought she was going to get whiplash. "I'm up! Spill!"

"So after I left here Seyia called me to let me know I had to vacate the premises as soon as possible because he had leased the place to someone else."

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM" Lita roared.

"Who are we killing?" Andrew questioned as he walked up to the table to greet his favorite ladies.

"Seyia" Lita seethed

"Uncle Andy!" a sweet young voice sang "Can I pweese have some shake?"

"Anything for the most beautiful little girl in the world. I think today I will make a tini Rini pinki surprise."

"Oh, I love prizes!" Rini clapped her hands. "Today, I got a new prize. That makes two prizes." Rini shrieked holding up two fingers.

"Oh really now? What was your other surprise?"

"Mommy, got me a new friend. He's going to be my new daddy and he lives wif us!"

"WHAT!" Five sets of eyes glared at Serena.

Ugg that child! She loved her more than life itself, but sometimes Serena was sure she was out to get her ."I told you I had a story for you, but Rini honey, he is not your new daddy."

"What? Why? He's hot. I like him!" Rini smiled.

"He's hot? Rini where did you hear that from."

"Auntie Mina said she likes to take me out because we meet hot people."

"MINA!" Serena hollered!

"Serena, I can't help it if she helps me pick up men. Apparently, you are doing it too."

***Ding*** The Arcade door opened and an very familiar man with black hair stepped in.

"Oh my…" Ami whispered

"No fucking way…" Lita remarked

"It couldn't be…" Raye said

"I love drama… where's the popcorn?" Mina's eyes were dancing.

"DARIEN!" Rini screeched

The girls turned so fast Serena was sure this time someone was getting whiplash.

"You know who this is, Rini?" Raye asked very, very concerned.

"My PRIZE!" Rini giggled.

"I told you that I had a good story." Serena said shrinking down in her seat.

Andrew stood dumbfounded. His best friend. No scratch that. His ex – best friend stood there in the doorway. This is the man that left the most loving woman in the world. He never even fought for her. He never even held his own child and now he was living with Serena.

"Well, well Darien Shields. Long time no see man." Andrew managed to spit out.

Andrew looked at Serena. He knew that look. _Fine Sere, I'll be nice but only because I don't want him getting suspicious. _

"I know Andrew. How is everything?"

"It's great. I've opened up at least 30 Crown Arcades across Japan. I'm doing well. And you?

" Thirty! Wow that's great. Last I talked to you it was just fifteen. I am back in Tokyo working for Chamberlain and Sons Law Firm."

"That's great Dare. I'm glad you gave up everything to be some hot shot. Sorry man, I have some beautiful little girl to make a milkshake for." And with that Andrew walked away.

_"What was that all about" Darien thought. "I've talked to Andrew several times since I've been gone. Oh well, he must be having a bad day."_

"Darien, are you stalking me. It is bad enough that we live together but really." Serena cried.

"Don't flatter yourself Serena, I came to see Andrew." Darien said coolly.

"Don't you talk to her that way, Shields." Lita spoke up.

This was the first time Darien noticed that all of the faces in the booth had looks to wish him a happy death. Well except one, little Rini looked like she was tickled to have him there.

"It's fine guys. Let Rini enjoy her shake. I need to get home soon so I can see if anyone called trying to hire me." Serena stated.

"Serena, wait. Let's get that shake to go and I will drive you and Rini home."

"That's okay Darien. We can walk. Plus, Andrew knows to make it to-go anyway. She is only four and she would spill it on herself, but you wouldn't know that." Serena grabbed Rini's hand and milkshake and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

This is my first fan-fic. I am not the best writer so use your imgination! Please review my story. I am so honored that some people haveput it on their favorites.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*

"YES" Serena yelled.

"Yay, MOMMY!" Rini and Serena grabbed hands and began to dance around the room with the Tokyo night sky shining behind them out of the huge windows in the living room.

"I got a job, I got a job, I got a job." Serena sung.

Darien walked in to the door to find pink twilling hand in hand with gold. "Mommy got a job, Mommy got a job!"

"I feel congratulations are in order." Darien said.

Serena and Rini fell down in the enormous living room laughing and giggling_. "This is just how I left her_" _Darien thought, "So full of life and happy."_

"Yes, they are. I got job at Harrell and Wyatt Marketing and Advertising Company. This is my dream job, and best of all they have a day care in the building so Rini will be close by." Serena closed her eyes, excitement running though her veins._ Her dream job._

"How did you get that job?" Darien asked. He didn't mean it to come out that way, but he was curious. I mean Serena told him herself she had no money.

"I am not an idiot, Mr. Shields. I graduated from Tokyo University with a Bachelor in Advertising and Marketing. And, no, it is not easy to go to school with a baby. I had a lot of help from the girls and Andrew."

"Serena, can we stop with the Mr. Shields bit, please. I am Darien. I know you are not an idiot. I know you better than I know myself. I just meant that you said that you had no money, so, unfortunately I assumed too much." Darien apologized.

"Yes, you did. It is none of your business, but I will tell you anyway. I had a great job when I graduated. I was so lucky to finish collage in two years. It was really hard, but I managed. I got a great job and was doing really well. Then I met Seiya. He said he loved me so much and he wanted to take care of Rini and I. I was so dumb. I mean I loved getting to be with Rini all the time, but when he left… well you can use imagination for the rest of the story."

"Rini, are you ready for bed?" Serena yelled down the hall.

"Yes, Mommy. Come sing to me pweese." Begged the little pink haired girl.

"I'm coming baby girl!"

Serena ran it to the room leaving Darien to sit and think about the things that Serena just told him. How could any one do that to Serena? _You did._ I didn't mean to. _Your and idiot. Selfish idiot. _Darien could hear giggles coming from down the hall.

He didn't understand what possessed him to go stand by the door. What he saw made him want more from life. A beautiful scene of a mother tucking her little girl in to bed and singing her a song from Peter Pan.

Serena's sweet voice sung

_The second star to the right  
Shines in the night for you  
To tell you that the dreams you plan  
Really can come true_

_The second star to the right  
Shines with a light so rare  
And if it's Never Land you need  
Its light will lead you there_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star  
So we'll know where you are  
Gleaming in the skies above  
Lead us to the land we dream of  
And when our journey is through  
Each time we say good night  
We'll thank the little star that shines  
The second from the right_

"Mommy" Rini yawned.

"Yes, Small Lady."

"If I wish to the twinkle star can I have my daddy come to see me?"

Serena's eyes glassed over. "Yes, baby. You can have what ever you like."

She kissed her sleeping angels forehead and walked back to the living room.

Darien had left as fast as he could after he heard Serena answer Rini's question. He looked relaxed as possible on the couch on the living room. Serena sat down and switched on the TV.

"Serena?"

"Hum?" Serena answered back not really listening to anything that was going on around her. She was just lost in thought.

"Who is Rini's dad?" Darien asked.

Serena could not believe what he just asked her. _What do I do? Do I lie? No, I won't lie._

"Just some guy." She shrugged.

"I may be out of place in asking this, but am I Rini's dad?" Serena just stared at him. _Rini's dad?_

"No, Darien, you are not her dad." And she didn't lie. Because, to Serena a dad was someone who was there. A dad raised his little girl and Darien was no dad. He maybe the father to Rini but never a dad.

Serena did what she was best at. She got up and walked to her room and closed it. The she sat and sobbed.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came and Serena was up bright and early. Putting the finishing touches on her outfit before she had to go and wake Rini. She walked to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine for Darien_. Well, we have to be civil if we are going to live together. _She proceeded to Rini's room.

"Rini, come on honey let's get up." Serena cooed.

"Mommy, seven more minutes."

"_Seven more minutes? Who says seven more minutes?" _Serena thought as she began to open the blinds to let in the Tokyo sun.

"Come on baby. Wakie, wakie. I'll let you wear your new dress to day care." Rini's eyes opened with a flash.

"The one with the pink bunnies on it?" Rini yawned.

"That's the one."

"Okay! I'm up!"

Serena quickly dressed Rini. Pulling her pink fluffy hair in to two cone shaped ordangos on the top of her head.

In two months she would start Pre-school but until then she would have to take her to day care. She walked back in to the kitchen and began to make eggs, bacon and toast. Darien walked in to see a gorgeous Serena in a new BCBG black pin-striped skirt suit. She work paten leather black peek toed shoes and had her hair pulled back in to an elaborate bun. She eased though the kitchen cooking breakfast making sure none landed on her new suit.

Darien poured himself some coffee and sat down at the table opening up the morning paper.

"Hi ya Darien! Do you like my new dress?" Rini asked with big red eyes.

"Oh my goodness. You look at pretty as your momma!And, pink bunnies what a suprise!"

Rini blushed then sat down next to Darien. Serena put down the plates of food she had prepared. Darien just looked at her in awe.

"Well, I am not going to let you starve. So eat up."

"Thanks, Sere."

"Serena." She corrected.

After breakfast Serena cleaned up. She needed to make sure that she caught the bus. There was no way that she was going to be late for her first day of work at her dream job.

"Come on Small Lady. We are going to miss our bus." As she pick up the small girls shoes and began putting them on her feet.

"Bus? Serena. You are taking a bus to work?" Darien asked.

"Well, I didn't think it would be safe if Rini rode on my handle bars did you?" Serena replied back sarcastically.

"Serena, your building is right next to mine. We can ride together."

"Darien, its okay, really we can take the bus."

"Serena, you and Rini will ride with me. End of story."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bye-bye Darien." Rini waved goodbye to Darien as her mother grabbed her hand and they started to walk to the building next door.

Seiya watched as the Serena got out of Darien's new Mercedes. So, he thinks he can be daddy does he. I will get her back and he will be out of my apartment soon.

~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~

It had been a month and Serena and Darien were getting along great. They sung to Rini in the morning and at night. They drove to and from work together and had all of their meals together. They even put an extra desk in the office so that they could both work from home if needed. Thebest part was they both avoided Seyia at all costs.

"_We sure do look like one happy family don't we" Serena thought. If he only knew. _

"_I can't be doing this, but it feels so right. I swear that if I would have known that life would have been this way I would have never given her up." Darien thought._

The girls came by often and had dinner with them. It was like old times alright. Insults and laughter. Serena klutzing out. Life could not get any better.

*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena and Darien had just done a famous duet of "Puff the magic Dragon" to Rini. She had fallen right to bed and Serena and Darien went to watch TV in the living room.

"Okay, last night we had to watch CSI Miami because of you, Darien. Tonight we are watching Big Love." Serena stated as she plopped down next to Darien on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Serena, you do know that it's illegal to live in a polygamist relationship, don't you?"

"Darien, are you serious, you just ruined my life. Is Santa not real too?" She replied sarcastically throwing popcorn at him.

He laughed back at her. They caught each others eyes. Blue staring at mid-night blue. He couldn't take it. His lips crashed down on hers. Serena was surprised and delighted at the same time. She waited four years for this. The kisses began to quicken. He slowly put his hands under her shirt caressing her breasts.

Serena pushed off of Darien, catching her breath.

"Darien, I have to tell you something. Do you remember when I call…" She was cut off by a small voice.

"Mommy?" Rini walked around the corner rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream."

"Oh, baby come here." She scooped up Rini and held her close.

She just looked at Darien and he got up and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Downtown Tokyo the next morning.

Darien sat in his office thinking about everything that had happened last night. His Serena and him. He had to have her. He would marry her and find the father and get him to give up all rights to Rini. He would adopt her and they would live happily ever after. He stared down at the streets below watching the cars go by.

*Knock, knock.* Seiya had let himself in.

"Hey, Darien."

"What can I help you with Seiya?" Darien was not too pleased with having this man anywhere near him.

"I just wanted to give you some advice."

"And, I would need it because…"

"You would need it because I see how close you are getting with Serena. I think you should know that she is and always will be desperately in love with Rini's father. You have no chance in hell. She won't give you her heart. Why do you think that I left her. You won't win with her. Try some other, unattached women."

"She just didn't love you beacuse your an asshole. I know how many times you made her cry. You are just a jerk who put her down for the last year. Now get out of my office."

"Wise up Darien, no matter what you say she will always love him. Have a good night." With that Seiya walked out smirking.

In love with Rini's father. She fell in love right after me with someone else. He has to be lying. How could she love anyone but me. I… I… I have never loved anyone but her. _And you did such a good job of showing her. _

When the phone rang Darien was startled out of his thoughts.

"Darien, hey it's Serena."

"Hey, Sere."

"Darien, I have to work late tonight can you pick up Rini and take her home. I shouldn't be too late."

"Oh, yeah sure. Serena, when we get home I think we should talk about last night. "

"I know. We need too but right now I am really swamped and my deadline is tonight. See you at home."

*~*~*~*~

Darien had pick up Rini and they were watching the Little Mermaid together. It was the end where the father gave away Ariel to be happy with Prince Eric.

"I wish my daddy was here" said a little voice. Rini was in her Pajama's curled up next to Darien like a puppy.

"Aw, sweetie don't worry I am sure wherever he is he loves you very, very much." His curiosity got away with him a little. "Rini, what is your dad's name?"

"Mam… mam.. Oh, I can't say it. Do you want to see something special? I'll show you his name!"

"Sure pretty lady."

Rini grabbed his hand and led him down the hall in to her room. She went to her book shelf and pulled out a shoe box that was decorated in colored paper. On the top it said "Daddy".

"This is my daddy box!" Rini said proudly. She began to open the lid. Darien did want to know who her father was but he was scared that this mans memories was what was going to keep Serena away from him forever.

Rini began to pull out cards. "Every year my daddy send me cards with monies in dem. See. That's his name!"

Darien looked at the bottom of the card. It was signed Mamoru. "Mamoru!"

"Yup. That's my daddies name. Don't tell mommy I told you she told me not to tell you."

Darien began looking at all of the cards frantically. All signed his middle name. All of them signed Mamoru!

"See look at this. Mommy said daddy gave her this ring when he went away. She gave it to me to wish on that he would comeback one day."

Darien looked at the ring. It was a small pink heart surrounded with small diamonds. It was the same ring that he gave Serena before he left for America. A promise to her. A promise he broke.

"Darien. Why do you look so sad?" She looked up at him with big red eyes. She opened her tiny arms and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "It's otay. If my daddy never comes back I will be very happy wif you."

He grabbed his daughter and hugged her tight as tears of happiness came down his face.

"Darien, don't cry. Did Seiya make you cry too. I sleep wif you tonight so you are happy."

"Rini. I love you very much and you are a very special girl."

Now all he had to do was get some answers out of his so called roommate.


	9. Chapter 9

OKAy! Please Review! This is my first fan fiction! Please let me know how you feel about it. It really inspires us to keep writing Even if I am bad!

It was way passed midnight when Serena finally made it home. Exhausted she turned on the light and set her things down on a chair in the living room.

She plopped down on the couch only to be startled by a shadow.

"Darien. Oh my gosh did you scare me!" He stared back at her with puffy red eyes. "Darien? Are you okay? What's wrong, tell me? Did someone die?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" was all he could choke out.

"SERENA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER!"

Serena knew this day would come. She just couldn't speak. Her eyes began to glaze over as she just stared at a broken Darien.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled.

Serena grabbed him and dragged him in to her room and closed the door. "ARE YOU TRYING TO WAKE UP RINI!"

"Answer me, Serena. You are really trying my patience." He pulled out the forged cards and threw them on the bed.

"Where did you get those from?" She asked as she thumbed though the cards, tears hitting them.

"OUR daughter showed me her daddy's name. I asked you Serena. I asked you if I was her father and you LIED to me! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME!"

"I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU. YOU ASKED ME IF YOU WERE HER DAD. AND NO YOU ARE NOT HER DAD. A DAD IS SOMEONE WHO TAKES YOU TO BALET AND WHO IS THERE FOR BIRTHDAY'S. YOU ARE JUST THE OTHER HALF OF HER GENES!"

"That's it Serena. THATS ALL I AM!I had a right to know, damn it! All of these years, FOUR GOD DAMN YEARS!"

"I tried to tell you! You just wouldn't listen!" She was talking though sobs now.

"When Serena! WHEN! Oh, maybe one day when we were having dinner you would just be like oh by the way Darien, Rini is your daughter!"

She started to sob ever more heavily remembering the day she called to tell him and the day he broke up with her.

"The day you broke up with me… I called to tell you the day you broke up with me. I hadn't talked to you in three months. I was three month's pregnant." She laid down on the bed in fetal position crying her eyes out. She was reliving it all over again.

Darien just slumped to the foot of the bed and cried. How could he have been such a baka.

FLASHBACK

"_Hello?" Darien asked as he picked up the phone._

"_Darien, It's Serena."_

"_Serena… Hey… Look I have been meaning to call you…"_

"_It's okay I know that you are busy. Look I have something very imp.."_

_He cut her off. "I know. Serena. I am busy and I have been thinking that maybe it is better if while I am here that we not do this. I don't want to hurt your feelings and I do love you its just that I can't take the pressure of me and you with school."_

"_Excuse me? Are you breaking up with me Darien?"_

"_No, I just think me need a break."_

"_A break… A BREAK! I can't believe you! Don't ever talk to me, EVER, again do you understand me!" and she slammed down the phone and began to cry._

End Flashback

"Serena, I… I had no clue."

"Of course you didn't Darien. You never even came home. You never fought for us. You had no clue what I was doing and you didn't care. I thought you never loved me."

"I did to care, Serena! Andrew was my spy on you. I called him every day to see what you were doing. I guess he lied to me for you. I never dated in America. You were the only person I ever wanted." He got up from the floor and wrapped his arms around Serena.

"I love you, Serena. I have always loved you and only you." He managed to get out though his tears.

"Darien, I love you too. I have always loved you. I always wanted to tell you. I just couldn't have you love me though just because we had a child."

He understood. He pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately. And fell asleep.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~****~*~*~**~*~

Rini woke up smiling. She knew that her daddy was finally home and that they would live happily ever after.


End file.
